


Celebration

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Post 4/9 RAW





	Celebration

Still riding the high of the crowd and his win with Finn and Jeff, Seth took awhile to make it back to his locker room, soaking up the praise and congratulations from everyone in back. 

He made a quick stop to check up on Roman and make sure he was doing okay.  He knew what it was like to miss out on your big chance at such a key moment and having Samoa Joe back certainly wasn't helping. 

However, Roman was more interested in talking about Seth's win and how proud he was of him, making Seth feel pretty damn good. 

It had been a long, hard road to gain back everything he'd lost after he'd betrayed his friends, but he'd finally earned back their friendship and his self-respect and he'd been able to hold the tag team belts with Dean and now he'd completed his Grand Slam by gaining the Intercontinental belt.

He felt a twinge in his chest as he thought about Dean.  There was one thing he hadn't gotten back, but he just needed to live with it.  He'd missed out on his chance and Dean was now happily married to Renee so Seth just needed to be happy with the fact that he had his best friend back in his life.

Saying goodbye to Roman, Seth finally headed back to change, thinking about how long it'd been since he'd actually talked to Dean.  He'd been so busy with his pursuit of a WrestleMania moment that he hadn't checked in on his friend or how his recovery was going in well over a month.

Promising himself to give Dean a call when he got back to his hotel room, Seth made his way into his dark locker room, turning on a light as he headed to his bag to grab a change of clothes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Grand Slam Rollins!" a deep voice rang out, making Seth jump.

"Fuck!" Seth spun around glaring at a smirking Dean, who was straddling a chair in the corner of the room.  "What the hell are you doing here sitting in the dark?"

Dean laughed, "You know how much I love riling you up, couldn't resist the surprise element now, could I?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Ro didn't tell me you were here."

"That's because he doesn't know, I came to see you.  I'll stop by his hotel room later and check in.  How's he doing?" Dean asked.

Seth shrugged, "You know Ro, he's trying to pretend that he didn't just have the floor knocked out from under him.  If you're sticking around, we should go grab some beers!"

"Sure, but not tonight.  Sometime soon though."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure you've got a evening planned with Renee.  So, how's the recovery coming along?" Seth pulled up a chair and copied Dean's stance, looking over at him.

Dean smirked at him again, "Actually, I've got other plans. My arm's doing pretty well. I'm ahead of schedule so hopefully I'll be back soon and I can work on taking that belt from you!"

Seth threw his head back as his laughter rang out in the quiet room, "Damn, already?  I figured we'd at least have a small window of Shield togetherness before one of us went after the other one."

Dean leaned forward, grabbing the belt from Seth's hands, "Well I figure Roman recently held it and now you, it's gotta be my turn right?  Besides, you'll be too busy chasing that Universal belt, won't you?"

It was Seth's turn to smirk as he innocently asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, Mr. Monday Night Rollins, all that "I deserve it all and I'm not waiting for it!" talk over these last couple of months," Dean drawled sarcastically. 

Seth's eyes slid away from his, "Yeah, well don't worry, I'm not on my way to selling out anybody to get it.  I want to earn it on my own, the right way this time!"

Dean's smile dropped as he looked at him, "That wasn't what I meant.  Actually, it's been nice seeing you get a bit more of that confident edge of yours back.  You've always been best with a side of cockiness and your matches these last few weeks have been blowing me away.  I'm proud of you brother!"

Seth looked up at him in shock, his voice coming out hesitantly and tinier, "Really?"

Dean beamed at him, reaching over and draping the belt back over his shoulder and giving him a little friendly punch, "Yeah, man.  If I can't be around to remind everyone of how much better we are than everyone else around here, then at least I've been reassured that you're carrying on the tradition!"

Seth grinned back, "Who'd have thought a year ago that all The Shield members would have Grand Slam's under their belts?  We're still the best this company has to offer!" Seth bragged assuredly.

Dean bumped fists with him, "Got that right!"

"So, what are your plans for tonight if not with Renee and not out drinking with us?" Seth asked perplexed.

Dean held a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt!  You've forgotten about our deal that easily?"

Seth stared at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he began to talk to him as if he were a child, "You won a belt last night Seth.  We had a agreement that if one of us won a single's belt, the other would do whatever the other wanted for the night.  That means the ball is in your court Mr. I.C. Champ!"

Seth's eyeballs bulged at Dean's words, both surprised and confused, "Umm D, we made that deal a long time ago!" Seth's cheeks reddened as he continued. "It's nice that you want to let me do what I want to celebrate, but that deal was meant for something else entirely and since that doesn't apply to us anymore, I'm pretty sure that lets you off the hook!"

Seth's eyes widened even more as Dean stood up, falling to his knees in front of Seth's chair as he asked, "And what if I don't want to be let off the hook?"

"D..." Seth's voice trembled.

"Shh," Dean ran his fingers across Seth's forehead, pushing his sweaty hair back and out of his face.  "I've been doing a lot of thinking during my time off and I think I'm ready, ready to finally let all of this go. When you came back and begged me to let you back in my life, I wasn't ready for anything beyond friendship, but you've more than proved yourself to me and to Ro.  I trust you babe and I want us to go back to the way we were.  I think we both need and deserve that."

"But, but you're married!" Seth croaked out.

"Yes, to a amazing woman who knows what I need to be happy.  Renee knows about us Seth and she knows that there's been a piece of me missing for a long time.  I love her Seth, but I love you too, I always have," Dean explained.

"I love you too Dean, but are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure.  Now how about you go jump in the shower and get changed so we can head back to your hotel room and get this evening started?" Dean gave him a little push as he stood back up.

Shaking himself, Seth sprung up, grabbing clothes randomly out of his bag as he kept his eyes on Dean, still in disbelief at the turn this evening was taking.  He started to head into the shower when he stopped and walked back over to Dean, gaining a little bit of that confidence that Dean had been talking about.

Dean looked at him with a little grin, "Can I do something for you?"

Seth just smiled as he reached out and pulled Dean towards him, latching his mouth onto his in a messy kiss that had them both panting as he drew back, "Okay, now I can go take my shower!"

Dean just laughed at him as he disappeared.

...

It wasn't until much later, after Seth had had his full of Dean's body, that he really began to understand that this wasn't just a one-time thing; one last chance to have what he'd always wanted.

He'd finally begged Dean to switch with him and Dean was now the one driving frantically into Seth's body as he gripped the headboard, the bed slamming into the wall behind them as Seth's moans echoed throughout the room.

Dean was being Dean, which meant much like in every aspect of his life, he was running his mouth non-stop, most of his words falling on deaf ears as Seth floated in a daze of raw emotions and helpless passion.

Why he'd chosen that moment to focus back in, he'd never know, but he would always be glad that he did because hearing Dean's wrecked voice and the decisiveness of his words finally gave Seth back the missing piece of his soul that he'd lost the day he'd walked out on Dean.

"Fuck Pretty Boy, still taking my cock so well!  Always meant for me babe, you belong to me Seth, the same way that I belong to you!  Love you Seth, never loved anyone this much, never needed anyone this much.  Promise me, promise me that you'll never disappear on me again!" Dean babbled.

Overcome, Seth let the tears he'd been holding back fall as he reached up and cupped Dean's face, "Never, never leaving you again!  Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life.  I need you Dean and I love you, so goddamn much," Seth growled up at him.

Howling, the pair yelled their climaxes into the night, shaking the walls in the rooms next to them, but the pair curled up in the bed could have cared less.  They were finally where they were always meant to be and nothing and no one would ever be able to come between them again.


End file.
